


Triple Date Night

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [116]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daises are so romantic, Date Night, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mac n' Cheese, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday is Triple Date Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Date Night

Wednesday is Triple Date Night. Never mind, of course, that it’s almost completely identical to ‘Family Date Night’ (that’s Saturday, because of course it is) in that it involves all seven of them at the kitchen table eating so-called ‘romantic’ food.

 

Adam fails to see what’s romantic about mac n’ cheese (the macaronis aren’t even shaped like hearts, jeez!) but that’s besides the point. There are tea candles and they’re using a fancy pants tablecloth that he’s almost afraid to look at for fear of ruining its finery and there are daises, which Michael finds to be the most romantic flower. It’s a choice that goes largely unquestioned because, oddly enough, it’s him and Dean who know better, and since Adam feels that making his mate happy is romantic enough, that leaves Dean to be the Voice of Reason. And no one listens to the Voice of Reason; it’s practically a rule by now.

 

There’s also romantic music playing in the background, and enough aged red wine to loosen their tongues and soften the mood. The plan is generally to enjoy dinner and a movie, but usually, none of them last that long. There’s always something strangely romantic about the night between the soft rosy ambience and the good food and the company, and more often that not they find themselves deliciously ready to continue the night in their respective chambers even before the meal is finished.

 

Afterwards, they’ll wander back to the table in twos and threes, sated, half-dressed in one another’s clothes, and peckish from the evening’s exertions, to graze off of their half-finished plates, rewarmed by a quick gesture from one of the angels.

 

And after that? Well, as Michael would put it, cuddles are most definitely in order.


End file.
